


Together

by Solrojo



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrojo/pseuds/Solrojo
Summary: They were best friends and lovers, but Agron had a dream to pursue and Nasir didn't want to live in the shadows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NagronForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagronForever/gifts).

> I was writing the second chapter of one of my stories when I started reading a fiction, and I couldn't get it out of my head. I set my chapter aside and started writing this story that is perfect for me right now. That fiction inspired me to write this one. I am sorry for the delay. I've been working hard and two weeks ago I was in a car accident that delayed me further. I hope to return soon with an update on one of my stories.

_Agron knew that his boyfriend wasn't going to take the news very well. Agron is the best player on his team and he had been offered a good amount of money, but he will have to sign a two-year contract. The thing is that during those two years, Agron is going to be traveling a lot, so he is going to have to live outside his town for all that time. When Agron told Nasir about the contract, his boyfriend jumped out of bed and now he's glaring at him. "Babe please I need you to understand me."_

_"Understand what exactly, Agron?" Nasir asked his boyfriend who is giving him a fearful look. Nasir loves that man, but he is tired of living in the shadows. He wants his relationship with Agron to be in the open._

_Agron wants to please his boyfriend since he is also tired of hiding his relationship with Nasir, but he is afraid. Agron thinks that if he admits he is gay that would affect his career as a football player. "I'll admit that I like men, but not now that everything is going well with my team. I don't know how my teammates are going to take that news, too many of them are homophobic.”_

_"You wouldn't be the first football player that is gay."_

_"Ye but look of what happened to those who openly admitted they are gay, they have not been able to get as far as I have come in such a short time." In recent weeks Agron has become the star of his team, he won the last game and now everyone admires him. Agron's team is made up of guys who are straight and who also don't get tired of talking about their women. Agron has been forced to make up stories of him with girls so his friends wouldn’t suspect he is gay._

_Nasir didn't know what to do, breaking up with Agron would break his heart into pieces, but he doesn't want to keep lying to everyone anymore. "I thought you love me, Agron."_

_Agron quickly approached his boyfriend and cupped his jaw with his right hand. "I adore you babe, but it is my future that is at stake."_

_After hearing that, Nasir took a step back. Agron was hurting him because one way or another, he is choosing football over him. "I guess you don't love me enough. I think you have forgotten that I also have a lot to lose If everyone finds out I'm gay, but I wouldn't mind risking everything for you." Nasir let out a long sigh. "I think it's better if we leave things here."_

_"Babe, please, don't do this to me. I love you," Agron spoke with a desperate tone of voice. He tried to grab his boyfriend's hand, but he slapped his. "Nasir where are you going?" Agron asked when he saw his boyfriend start dressing up, but he didn’t answer therefore he asked again._

_"I'm going to my house, and please I don't want you to call me, at least no until you change your mind." When Agron spoke, Nasir couldn’t look at him because if he did, he won't be able to leave him._

_Agron's face turned red with courage. He can't believe that Nasir is leaving him. "So, I guess it's you who doesn't love me."_

_After hearing that, Nasir quickly turned his face so he could look at his lover. "How can you say that?"_

_Agron was ready to answer that question, he doesn't want to be tough on Nasir, but he's doing it to him. "You are the one who is giving me an ultimatum. You are the one who is practically breaking up with me because you can’t wait two years for my new contract to end." By that time, Agron was screaming not talking. Nasir does not know the pain that his words are causing. It's not the first time that Agron asked Nasir never to leave him, and he promised never to do so, but now he's cruelly breaking his promise._

_"What do you want me to do, you want me to stay here while you are traveling the world pretending you are a straight man?”_

_"I already told you. I can send you a ticket once a month so that you come to visit me wherever I am staying."_

_"Do you want me to visit you pretending to be your friend?"_

_"We are not going to pretend anything, because you are my best friend, but when we are alone it will be different. After the contract ends, I will tell everyone the truth."_

_"It's not what I want to do. I'm not going to sit here while you enjoy your fake life pretending you like women, just to cover up appearances. I'm tired of having the title of your best friend only. I want to scream to everyone that I'm gay and that I love you."_

_"I can't come out, not now. You're being very selfish Nasir!"_

_"Me selfish?" Nasir sarcastically asked while pointing at his chest._

_"Yes, I'm talking about you."_

_"I can't believe you are accusing me of being selfish," Nasir said then grabbed his shirt and put it on then started walking towards the door. He grabbed the handle and stopped walking then with tears in his eyes he looked at Agron. “If you change your mind you know where to find me, if not, have a nice life. Goodbye Agron,” Nasir said, but he knows that his boyfriend had made his decision and he is not part of it._

_Agron stared at the door after Nasir closed it behind him. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Nasir is the love of his life, and Agron thought he could understand and wait for him. For a second he thought about getting dressed to run after him, but he didn't. Being a football player has been Agron's dream since he was a kid, and now that he had succeeded, he can't simply quit. "Fuck you!" Agron shouted before throwing a pillow at the door._

* * *

"Agron, I'm talking to you. Where are you?"

His brother's voice brought Agron to the present. "I am sorry what did you say?" Agron asked then looked forward. Duro had picked him up from the airport, and now his brother was driving to their parent's house. After five years, Agron had returned to California, to his home where his family and the man he loves still live. Agron suffered a lesson on his right shoulder, and he was put on medical leave.

"Are you thinking about him?" Duro asked Agron.

"Thinking about who?" Agron dryly asked. He knows that his brother is referring to Nasir since Duro is the only one who knows what happened between them, but he didn't want to admit that he was thinking about him.

"Don't play dumb with me Agron, you know I am talking about Nasir."

Agron sighed. "How is Nasir doing?" After Agron left town, he tried to call Nasir, but he didn't answer any of his calls or text. Agron tried to forget Nasir, but he couldn't do it. He has not been with another man in five years either.

Nasir is going through a hard situation, but Duro had hidden that from his brother, and when Agron finds out, he will be angry with him; therefore, Duro will tell his brother the truth but not in the car. "Nasir's fine."

Agron bit his lips he was curious about something. "Duro do you know if Nasir is seeing someone right now?" Agron held his breath while he waited for that answer.

"As far as I know you were his last boyfriend. Nasir is very busy working in his parents' restaurant. What about you, you are seeing someone, secretly I mean, since you have not come out yet."

Agron glare at his brother. "Are you judging me?" His brother is gay too, and he did have the courage to tell his parents, but also, Duro is not a professional player, his life is normal, not like his, that is too complicated.

"No, I just asked you a question. The last time we talked you nearly say much about your life, so I want to know if my brother is dating someone."

"I don't have anyone right now." Agron doesn’t want to talk about his life with anyone, because he doesn't feel comfortable doing it.

"You've been with another man after Nasir broke up with you?"

"Duro, what's going on with all those questions?" Agron was feeling a little irritated with his brother's questions.

"Huh, that's a no, and I'm not surprised that you still love Nasir, he was your first man, and lover too." Duro took a quick look at his brother before looking at the road again. "I'm just worried about you. You can't continue hiding your sexual preference, you need to talk to our parents to tell them the truth. You need to talk to Nasir to try to get him back too. I know he still loves you."

"Nasir hurt me but despite that, after I left, I called him, and he didn't answer any of my calls or texts." Agron shook his head then look towards the road. "The town has changed a lot since I left, the traffic is still just as bad," he said and laughed with his brother.

Agron is happy to return home, but he is also afraid of what he will feel when he meets Nasir because he knows that one way or another they will meet again since their families are friends. What Agron is going to do in those months that he is on medical leave, he does not know, as he does not know if he will return with his team. Agron is tired of living in the dark, pretending to be someone he is not, or to go out with women that he does not like just to cover up appearances. Agron wants to be free, do whoever he wants to do, without having to hide it.

"I understand Nasir. When I met Adler, we had to hide our relationship for a while, and it wasn't an easy thing to do. After you left, I saw Nasir suffer and I would like to see you two together again, but this time the right way."

Agron sighed. "I don’t know. To be honest, nothing would make me happier than to go back with Nasir, that man still stuck in my heart. Time will tell what will happen between us." The rest of the way Agron spent talking to Duro trying to catch up with time until they got to their parent’s house. Agron got out of the car and saw his mother who was waiting outside the house start running towards him with her arms open. Agron has not seen his parents in years, so when his mother started crying, he broke down crying too.

"Mom, calm down." Agron pulled away just a bit so he could look at his mother’s eyes, and he put both hands on her cheeks and looked deeply at her. "You haven't aged a year since I left, you're still a beautiful woman, mom."

"You are so kind, son."

"No mother, I'm just telling you the truth."

"Son!" David said.

Agron hugged his father when he got close. "How are you doing old man?"

"Oh, I see how it’s, you were kind to your mother but not to me. Calling me old man shame on you."

They all laughed then everyone entered the house. Agron took his time looking around the home where he grew up. His parents had not changed much, they have kept the place almost exactly as the last time he saw it. Agron walked to his old room and immediately noticed that his mother had kept his room just as he had left it. Agron then looked at the bed and smiled as he remembered all the nights that Nasir stayed over, they always waited for their parents to fall asleep, to make love.

"Mother has also kept my room the same way I left it after I moved. Are you staying here?"

Agron would like to stay in his parents' house, but his brother understands him, he knows all his secrets, therefore in Duro's place, he is going to feel more confrontable. He also has a lot to say to his brother. "No, I prefer to stay with you. I love mom and dad, but in your apartment, I will have more privacy, of course, if you and Adler allow me to stay?"

"Of course, you can stay with us, but you're going to break our mother's heart."

"Don't worry, I'll visit them so often they won't notice my absence."

Agron patted his brother's cheek then they both returned to the living room, but he walked to the kitchen and hugged his mother from behind then kissed her cheek. "I missed you mom."

"Then why did it take you that long to return home?"

Agron sighed and turned away from her mother, then grabbed an apple and laid his back against the kitchen counter. He bit his apple while thinking about what answer he was going to give his mother. He can't tell her that he stayed away because he was afraid to see Nasir again. "I've been busy mom, you know that,” and that is part of the truth. He was always on the go, and he barely has time to rest.

"Yes, I know, but I also know that you had free time, and you could have come to see us, why didn't you?

Agron took another bite of his apple and then winced. "Damnit!" Agron express in pain then touched his shoulder.

"Does it hurt a lot, son?"

"A little mom, so if you'll excuse me, I'll go get my pills, to take one before dinner."

"Okay, I'm almost done here, I will serve the food soon. You think your shoulder will heal enough so you can play again? "

"I don't know, mother, and I don't want to think about that right now, I just want to enjoy my time here with my family."

"Of course, son I understand."

When Agron returned with his pills he found his father and brother talking in the living room. Duro offered to bring him a bottle of water so he would take the pills, therefore, he was left alone with his father. "It's good to be home again."

"It's good to have you home again. Tell me, son, are you going to be able to play again?"

Agron curved his lips. "Funny my mom asked me the same question just minus ago. The doctor was optimistic, but I am not sure. When one of my teammates get hurt as I did, they rarely recover completely, but I'm not sure if I want to return." Agron saw his brother come back so he grabbed the water bottle then opened it and brought it to his mouth.

"But you love to play."

"What are you two talking about?" Duro asks them.

"Your brother doesn't know if he will come back with his team, which would be a big mistake. You can get higher and maybe you can have the chance to play in the super bowl."

"Dad, if Agron wants to stop playing I support him."

"Duro, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I do, Dad. My brother is surely tired of that lifestyle."

"What lifestyle?"

Duro sigh and aimed at his brother. "Agron has always been surrounded by paparazzi who are curious and are always messing with his private life. I wish Agron could live in peace away from the paparazzi. Yes, my brother is a good football player, but he can also do something else besides play. Nasir, for example, he needs help in his restaurant, Agron can support him, his famous face can help him bring more customers."

Agron was confused with what his brother just said. "Nasir, need help but why? You told me he was doing well."

“I didn’t want to tell you in the car. but the truth is he is not doing too well.”

"Nasir's father was ill, and his family neglected the business to take care of him. Adan was in and out of the hospital for a while, and the person who oversaw the restaurant while he was sick didn’t do a good job. When Adan finally got better Nasir began to take charge of the business, but he has been having a hard time bringing more customers with the competition around."

Agron looked at his brother and glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me any of that. You know that Nasir was my best friend?" Duro knows that they are more than best friends, but he couldn't say it in front of his parents.

"Agron you couldn't have done anything for him, you were very busy with your team," David said.

Now Agron was glaring at his father. "Dad, that was for me to decide and Duro is right, I'm tired of everyone getting in my business." Agron ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at his brother. "What else is happening with Nasir's family restaurant?"

"Well, the place is old, and Nasir and his family don't have the money to buy new equipment or remodel the place. The other restaurants look better, so hardly anyone will eat there. Some people have told me that the food it's not very good, and Nasir doesn't want to fire the chef because they are good friends."

"Son Nasir is not your problem, you have to focus now on getting better so you can play again."

Agron clenched his lips tightly and thought that he just came back so the last thing he wants to do is pick up a fight with his father. Agron has always known that his father is a calculating man, but he never paid much attention to that, now it's bothering him. Nasir's father was ill, and his friend and former lover surely needed his support, he is enraged to know that his father and brother hid it from him. If he had known about Nasir's situation, he would have done his best to help him.

"Agron I'm sorry, I know I should have told you what was going on with Nasir, but I didn't want to bother you. I've tried to offer my help, but our friend's very proud and he didn't accept it."

"Well, he's going to have to accept mine," Agron said with determination. Agron remembers that when he and his ex-boyfriend argued, he always won, and Nasir always ended up accepting the decision he made.

"Agron, what are you going to do?" David asked.

"It sounds like my friend needs a partner. I have a lot of money and I wouldn't mind investing part of it in Nasir's restaurant." Agron saw his father stay thoughtful.

"That sounds good," Eva said after she entered the living room. "Nasir's mother is my friend, and it is sad to hear her talk about her situation. I have offered my help, but like Nasir, Adan is very proud, and he doesn’t want to accept anyone's help or allows his family to do so. The economic situation of Nasir's family is so bad, that he and his brother had to move back with them to save money.

Agron looked at his brother. "Can you take me to see Nasir tomorrow morning?"

"I have to work, but I'll leave you my car so you can go see him and do the errands you have to do. I just hope you can convince Nasir to accept your help."

"Oh, believe me, he will accept it."

"I'm glad you're going to help them, son. Nasir and his family are very good people."

"I know mother," Agron said.

* * *

When Nasir entered his restaurant that morning, he felt tired. He went to bed late because he couldn't sleep thinking about a decision he needs to make. As much as Nasir has tried, he has not been able to bring his family's business afloat. He doesn't know whether to close the restaurant or not, his father would die if he closed the restaurant. He feels overwhelmed and he is desperately wishing that Agron is here right now, because he was always good at making the right decisions.

“Stop it, Nasir, you can't be thinking about him right now!" Nasir expressed aloud. It's been five years since his boyfriend, the love of his life, the only man with whom he has been walked out of his life. He has hated Agron, but only for a moment because he is still madly in love with him.

Nasir has watched every game his ex-boyfriend has played, he has followed his life closely and suffered every time he has seen him in a sports magazine with a lady, although he knows it is to keep up appearances, still hurt. Five years that have been eternal for Nasir and lucky or not, take over his parents' business has helped him keep his mind occupied. Nasir has not hooked up with another man. He dedicated himself to his work, but he has never forgotten that daring boy who made him feel special.

Nasir turned on the lights and was heading to the kitchen when he saw Castus enter through the door, his friend looked tired. "Good morning."

"Good morning Nasir, how are you this morning?"

"I am okay but judging by the dark circles on your face you are no better than me. I imagine you didn't have a good night."

"I could not sleep thinking about what I will do if you close the restaurant."

"Castus I haven't decided yet."

"But you're thinking about it."

Nasir sighed he understood his friend's concern, Castus's family also depend on him. "Yes, but that will be my last choice. Let's try a couple more weeks. Maybe if we change the menu, and we promote it, we could draw customers. For now, go to the kitchen, I'm going to open the rest of the restaurant."

"Nasir, I'm with you all the way."

"I know and thanks."

Nasir continued his way and finished turning on the lights then went to his small office and took a seat, then ran his hands over his face. He wanted to cry, scream until he can't do it anymore, but he needs to keep trying for his family. Nasir had left his dreams of being a doctor behind, so he could help his parents. Nasir has lost too many things and one of them was Agron. Sometimes he regrets not giving him the time he asked for, but he was tired of living in the dark, pretending that they were only friends when in fact they meet everything to each other, they were inseparable.

Nasir was honest with his parents, he told them that he is gay and that he had a relationship with Agron, and to his surprise, they already knew it, but they never said anything and accepted him as he is. His brother has grown tired of advising him to find another person, and once Nasir thought about it but then his father got sick, the business began to crumble, and he forgot about himself. Nasir pulled out his phone and went to his gallery then search for the last photo he took with his ex then let the memories take over him.

_Nasir pushed his lens with the tip of his finger and looked at his plate, he was going to take a bite to his mouth when he heard people laughing so he looked toward the entrance to the cafeteria and saw a group of boys enter the place. His eyes fell on one of the boys, Agron is his name. Agron is one of the most popular boys in the school. He is the star player of the school football team. Every time Nasir sees Agron he feels hot, his hands sweat and his face blushes. Nasir realized that he likes boys at the age of nine, but he carries that secret with him._

_Nasir looked away when he met Agron's gaze and then concentrated on his lunch. A few minutes went by when someone stood in front of his table and when he looked up, he saw Agron, who was standing in front of the table holding a tray with food and looking at him with a beautiful smile on his face. "Can I help you with something?" Nasir asked, and since it was the first time, he had Agron so close he could see how beautiful his green eyes are._

_"Can I sit here?"_

_Nasir looked behind Agron and saw the rest of the boys glaring at him. "What about your friends?"_

_“What about them?”_

_"Aren't you going to sit with them?"_

_"No, I want to sit with you," Agron said and took a seat next to Nasir. "Tell me, Nasir, why do you always eat alone?" Agron asked as he dug into his plate._

_"You know my name?" Nasir asked surprised because Agron had never bothered to approach him. Nasir thought the boy has never noticed his presence, but he seems to be wrong and he doesn't know what to think about it._

_Agron's smile grew wider. He noticed Nasir, from the first day of school, but until now he had not dared to approach him. "Of course, I know your name." Agron looked around and leaned a little toward Nasir. "I also know you are a quiet and shy boy."_

_For a moment Nasir didn't know what to say. "Thank you, and you are quite the opposite. You and your friends are a bit noisy."_

_Agron laughed out loud. "Maybe, and I need to admit it's not good to be like us, that's why you're special.” Agron got silent for a few seconds. “Nasir do you like horror movies?"_

_"They scare me."_

_"What a shame I wanted to see if you wanted to accompany me to the movies tonight.” Agron loves a good horror movie, but to be with Nasir alone to express how he feels about him, he wouldn't mind watching anyone he chooses._

_Nasir thought Agron was joking with him. "You want to go out with me, but why?"_

_"And why not?" Agron asked then stared at Nasir. He has long wanted to approach Nasir, to talk with him. He likes boys but nobody knows that, and he has realized that Nasir blushes every time their eyes meet so that makes him think that he shares his feelings. He doesn't want anyone to know about his sexual preference, but something tells him that Nasir is a discreet person, and he can trust him._

_"I'm a boring boy, you'll have more fun with your friends," Nasir spoke in a low voice. Almost none of the boys at school like to talk to him, he only has one friend, Naevia._

_Agron doesn't think that Nasir is boring, quite the opposite he thinks that he is a smart guy who likes to be alone and there's nothing wrong with that. "But I want to go out with you. I will protect you, and if you are afraid, I will be there with you."_

_Nasir couldn't believe that one of the most popular boys at school wanted to go out with him. Nasir likes Agron a lot and would like to be more than his friend, but he would settle for that, most likely the boy doesn't share his sexual preference. I think I can handle watching a horror movie."_

_"Perfect. I'll pick you up at your home and then we'll go to the movies together. I'll give you my phone number so you can send me your address." Agron shared his phone number with Nasir and then began to eat. They started talking as if they were old friends, and Agron felt comfortable with him. "You know, you are very beautiful Nasir," Agron dared to admit and saw Nasir's face blush._

_Nasir was glad to think that maybe he was wrong and Agron shares his sexual preferences. "You are too," Nasir didn't hesitate to admit, something told him that Agron is being sincere and has no intention of making fun of him. The rest of the day Nasir spent it happily._

_When night came, Agron picked him up in his father's car and they went to the movies. He got scared at times, but Agron immediately calmed his fear. When the movie ended, Agron invited him to take a walk with him, and even though it was night, the neighborhood where they live is very safe. They arrived at a park that in the day is always full of mothers that take their children to play but at night it is empty. They moved away from the street and when they were already out of sight to his surprise Agron grabbed his hand. Nasir looked at Agron's hand for a few seconds, then looked up and met a pair of green eyes that were deeply looking at him._

_Agron ran his thumb around Nasir's hands. "I know we hardly know each other, but I want to confess something, but first I’ll ask you to please be discreet."_

_"Sure, you can trust me."_

_"I think I like boys. I don't feel attracted to girls and when I look at you, I feel something. I ... I think I like you, and if I dare to tell you, it's because I've noticed the way that you look at me too." Agron saw fear in Nasir's gaze. "I'm not lying to you, and I'm not telling you this as a joke, this is not a teenager trap to later make fun of you. I feel confused, and the only way to clear my doubts is by doing this."_

_Before Nasir could open his mouth to speak, Agron's lips crushed his. Nasir had never kissed anyone, but when Agron's lips touched his they reacted by instinct. Agron's tongue entered his mouth, and when the boy wrapped his arms around him, his body reacted instantly but so did Agron's, because he felt when their erection brushed each other. They kissed each other intensely for a few minutes, and when they stopped neither of them dared to walk away._

_"Well, I can say that all my doubts about my sexuality disappeared," Agron said._

_"Mine too. Why don't you get close to me before, why today?"_

_Agron sighed and walked away from Nasir. Talking about his sexual preference is something he doesn't do with anyone. He has been struggling with himself with what he feels about his attraction to boys. He has been with girls, but he doesn't like it and to do so he had to imagine that he is with a guy. "I was afraid that if I told you about my feelings you wouldn’t reciprocate me and tell someone about my sexual preference. I love football and it would be devastating for me if someone knows that I like boys."_

_"I understand you, but why did you decide to take a chance with me? What made you change your mind?"_

_"Well, I took my time watching you and I realized that you are a humble and discreet person. What I liked most about you is that you are not getting into anyone's business, like the other kids. You are always alone, and I don't see you making fun of the other guys like some of my friends do. Apart from all that as I already told you, I noticed the way you looked at me." Agron retakes Nasir's hand. "And I see that I was not mistaken."_

_When Agron kissed him again Nasir felt special, Agron can have any boy or girl he wants, because he is a beautiful and very popular boy, however, he noticed him. This time Nasir hugged Agron and they kissed until their lips were red, then Agron took him to another place in the park and stopped under a large tree. Nasir laid his back on the tree and Agron started kissing him again. He was getting hot, his cock was pushing against his pants, he had never been so hard in his life._

_When Agron started pulling his shirt off his pants he got scared and broke the kiss so he could talk. "Agron, what are you doing?"_

_It was the first time that Agron kissed a boy, and this time it felt right not like when he kissed a girl and felt uncomfortable. His body was responding in a way that it doesn't when a girl touched him. "I just want to touch your skin, just that, nothing will happen, nothing you don't want to happen anyway."_

_"It's just that I think it's too soon, I never ..."_

_"Me neither, nothing will happen please trust me."_

_Nasir did that, and he loved the feeling of Agron's fingers touching his skin. The way Agron began to caress his back sent chills throughout his body which shuddered from head to toe. Nasir then dared to enter his hands inside Agron's shirt who moaned in pleasure and bit his lips before giving him another passionate kiss. It wasn't long when the two of them were moaning and moving their hands around their bodies in despair. When Agron moved his right hand to his chest then stroked his right nipple with his thumb, he thought he was going to come inside his pants._

_Agron was the first one to pull back. "If I don't stop now ..."_

_Nasir wiped his lips with the back of his hand and chuckled. "I had never kissed someone; therefore, I can’t compare, but I can tell you that you know how to turn a boy with your mouth."_

_"I'm not going to deny you that I've been with girls just to prove to myself that I don't like boys, but that didn't work out. The thing is that it's the first time I kiss a boy, and I'm sure I kissed the right one. You know how to do it very well." Agron placed his hands-on Nasir's waist. "Please be discreet just for a while."_

_"I will do it with one condition."_

_Agron frowned. "Which one?"_

_"Kiss me again."_

_Agron smiled. "It will be a pleasure."_

* * *

Nasir was in his office checking the bills he needs to pay when his manager, who is also his friend, Naevia, entered the office. "You need me?" Nasir asked her, because usually even at noon the restaurant was empty. He waited for an answer, but his friend remained silent. "What is going on?"

"We have a client."

"Nasir narrowed his eyes and gave his friend an odd look. "Okay, I don't understand. You need me why?”

"Well that customer didn't come alone; he brought a lot of people with him and most of them are already sitting at the tables."

After hearing that, Nasir got up. It would be the first time in a long time that the restaurant has a rush at lunchtime. "That's good news. Who is that special customer?"

"It is one of the most recognized football players in the country."

Nasir's face turned pale; he didn't need more than that description. "He is here?" His voice came out so low that he had to clear his throat and repeat the question.

"Yes, and he looks very handsome, Nasir. Agron wants to see you."

Nasir swallowed, his ex-lover, the man he still loves is here in his restaurant and just as it happened in the past, his hands began to sweat and his heart to beat fast. He is not prepared to see Agron again, or maybe he is, but he is afraid to do so. "I can’t see him. I just can I..."

"Nasir, Agron brought all those customers and wants to see you. You still love him, I know."

"Damn it! I don't need this right now. Agron made me very happy but also hurt me a lot, Naevia."

"Agron never did anything wrong to you, for what you told me he only asked you to wait two years, and you left him. Please talk to him, I have a feeling that this reunion will only bring you good things."

"Yes, Agron asked me to wait for him but you know why I left him. I was tired of pretending we were just friends and seeing him flirt with girls just to cover up appearances." Nasir took a deep breath to try to calm down. The man is here, Nasir thought, and knowing Agron as well as he does, he knows Agron won't leave without seeing him. "Ok, let's go." When Nasir went outside, he could hear voices which he rarely heard in his restaurant and then he saw him. The love of his life was surrounded by a lot of girls who were asking for his autograph. Agron smiled beautifully like that day when he dared to ask him out. Nasir felt his heart stop when his ex-lover looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Nasir asked when he was close enough that he could hear him, but it was his nerves that spoke for him because he is never that rude with anyone.

"Rude. You don't know who you're talking to?" A girl asked him.

"Nasir's talking to an old friend, and the last time we met we had a little fight, and I can see that he still angry, therefore, I can understand his greeting," Agron said and looked at Nasir. "Hi, Nasir."

"I asked you a question, what are you doing here?"

Agron wasn't surprised by Nasir's attitude towards him, but that didn't make him feel less hurt. "Hey girls why don't you all take a table, and order something to eat meanwhile I will go talk to my friend for a bit then I will come back to give you all my autograph."

"You want us to eat here but this place is horrible," said one of the girls.

"Well, what a pity to hear, because I plan to invest in this place."

"What are you talking about?" Nasir asked confused. He can't deny to himself that it is nice to see his ex-lover again, but he feels angry that Agron is acting as if they are still very good friends. His heart was beating so fast now that he thought it was going to jump out his chest, so once again he finds himself hating Agron for making him feel so vulnerable in front of him.

"Can we talk alone?" He noticed his friend's hesitation. "Please, Nasir we need to talk."

Nasir looked at his friend Naevia. "Can you handle this alone for a moment?" Naevia nodded then he looked at Agron. "Follow me please." After closing his office door a few seconds later Nasir stepped back, because being so close to the man who still rocked his world, is overwhelming. "When you came back and what did you mean when you said you plan to invest in my restaurant?"

"I come back yesterday. It's ..." Agron took a step toward Nasir, but he took another step back. "It's so nice to see you again"

"I wish I could say the same thing,” Nasir lied, he doesn't want Agron to realize how much he still means to him. “Why did you come back?"

"I dislocated my left shoulder in my last game."

"You are okay?" Nasir asked then immediately notice that his voice came out with a tone of despair, so he quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, you look good, so it is hard to believe that you are hurt."

Agron couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Nasir got worried about him. "It hurts when I move it a lot. I'm on medical leave, so I decided to come home, to stay for a while."

"But of course, what other reason could you have to return. I imagine you will leave as soon as you recover." This time Nasir's words came out bitter, but the man has just come back and he is already suffering thinking that he will go again.

"Maybe not and you're right. What other reason could I have to come back when the man I love broke my heart when he left me?" Agron took another step forward and sadly looked at Nasir, "You left me, you threw me of your life, therefore, why would I return?”

"You left me. You were the one who took a plane to fame and left me behind." Nasir shouted angrily as he pointed at Agron's chest.

"No, I asked you two give me two years. I asked you to wait for me. I didn't want to break up with you. I loved you madly and you knew it. I was angry for a long time, but despite that, I tried to reach you, but you never answered my calls."

Nasir looked away because he couldn't stand having that man in front of him without being able to kiss him. "You know why I did it but that is the past. Now tell me what you are doing here?"

Agron grabbed Nasir's chin and forced his gaze to him. "It's not the past, for me, you're still here," Agron said pointing at his chest and saw Nasir's eyes overflow with tears then he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "You look tired."

"I'm exhausted. Things aren't going well here."

"Yes, I know that and that's why I'm here, and because I wanted to see you again. My brother told me everything you've been through in these five years. I got mad at him for not telling me sooner about your situation."

"Duro didn't have to tell you about my problems since you and I broke up a long time ago."

Agron understood Nasir. They loved each other a lot, but that separation hurt both of them, and even though five years have gone by, the wound remains open. "You were my best friend and I would have helped you, but now I'm here to offer you my help." Agron saw Nasir shake his head. "Don't say no without listening to me first," Agron said then started stroking Nasir's cheek with his thumb. "Your skin still as soft as I remember it," Agron sighed then walked away. "I have not eaten, and I would like to taste your restaurant food since I have heard different opinions about it, and I want to judge for myself. If you don't mind, we can talk during the meal."

"Okay, I'll order food for you, wait for me here," Nasir said then started to walk but stopped before reaching the door. "Do you still like your steak to be cook medium raw?"

"Yes, I do. I am glad to know you haven't forgotten my tastes."

That comment made Nasir's entire body shiver. "I knew you were going to say that," Nasir said and he heard Agron laugh out loud, then he left the office, but he had to stop to take a deep breath. "That man still rocked his world," Nasir thought out loud.

* * *

Inside the office, Agron had stood still looking at the door, after Nasir left like that day he walked out his life. Having seen his ex-lover again was the best thing that happened to him in a long time. He walked to the desk and take a seat. He saw envelopes containing bills from the restaurant and didn't hesitate to review them. For the amount, Agron could see why Nasir has those dark circles around his eyes. "How did you bury yourself in so many debts?" Agron asked Nasir when he came back and saw him glare at him. "Don't look at me like that, I came here to help you and you're going to have to accept my offer because for what I've read you're about to lose this place."

"How dare you look at my mail?"

"I have every right to do so, you and I have history, or do you want me to remind you how close you and me used to be?"

“So, you just got here, and you pretend that we act as if nothing has happened between us," Nasir expressed he is angry at his ex's boldness, but at the same time he feels moved that Agron still cares for him.

"I'm not pretending anything; I know that five terrible years of my life went by without you," Agron admitted. He doesn't care that Nasir knows that the separation between them hurt and still hurts. He doesn't care if Nasir realizes he still loves him madly.

"Terrible Huh, I don't know about that. I would say that those five years benefit you a lot because you look good, you're famous now. Just look at my restaurant, you just showed up and right away this place got packed with customers who never come here. What did you do to make that happen?"

Agron took a deep breath, it hurt to feel that much bitter in Nasir's voice. "I just called some friends and I told them where I was going to have lunch and, yes I'm famous, but it cost me a lot."

"What did it cost you?"

"It cost me you! It cost me your love, it cost me to learn to live without you so, yes, I am famous, but I have not been happy; however, when I was dating you I was immensely happy and you know it.” Agron got up and took one step towards Nasir. "Listen to me Nasir, the most important thing to do is to save this place, not us."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I still love you stupid, and because you deserve it!" Agron screamed and then took a deep breath. He noticed the surprise in Nasir's face.

"What do you propose we do?" Nasir asked and then sat down. Later he will analyze and smile alone about what he just heard.

"First, this place looks outdated we need to remodel it."

"I know, but you don't think that will cost a lot of money?”

"Yes, but money is what I have, and if we need more than what I have I can ask for a loan. I have a friend who works in a bank and I called him when I was on my way here. I made an appointment for tomorrow morning, and you are coming with me.” For a moment the two stared in silence. "I need to be honest with you I have been told that the food in this place tastes bad, and if I find out that that's true you will have to replace your chef."

"I can't do that, Castus is my friend and he needs the job."

Agron frowned and thought that he doesn't know Castus, and he already doesn't like him. "Friend huh?"

"Yes. He's just my friend."

"Well, let's see if he stays."

"Agron I don't want your pity." Nasir has his pride; besides, he doesn't want to owe money to anyone else.

Agron let out the air and shook his head his ex-boyfriend was being more stubborn than ever. "I am not offering my help for pity. I want to invest in this place, make it a sports bar and restaurant. We can install TV so that people can watch the game. I want to be your partner if you accept me of course and I hope you do it because you are up to your neck with debts," Agron said then stared at Nasir. Agron's heart broke when he saw the tears gather in Nasir's eyes.

"It's worse than you imagine. I took several loans to be able to pay my employees, and I have two months behind in my payments."

"God Nasir, you should have called me."

"I was mad at you, and I still am. You chose the sport above me. You left, you became famous and you forgot about us."

"I have never forgotten you! You left me."

"Because I didn't want to live in the shadows anymore!"

Agron saw the hurt in Nasir's eyes and had to endure the desire to embrace the man. "Nasir let's focus on the most important thing right now, to save this place," Agron said to change the subject. He doesn't want to talk about their past relationship right now, because the first thing for him is to save his former lover's restaurant. Someone knocked on the door, and one of the waiters came in with a tray of food.

Before eating, Agron went outside and signed a few autographs, then returned to the office and started eating. Nasir left him alone to go help his employees, but when he returned Agron didn’t wait to give his opinion about the food. "The food lacks seasoning, it has no flavor."

"Of course, it has no taste for you, you're probably used to eating gourmet food, so my chef is not the problem is you."

Agron gave Nasir an angry look, his ex-boyfriend was giving him a headache, and he was making him jealous as well. "You're making me angry with your ironic comments. You know I'm telling you the truth."

"What do you want me to do, Castus needs to work?"

Agron took several deep breaths to calm his jealousy. "First things first, you are going to make me your partner, right?" Agron asked and then eagerly awaits Nasir's response. "Nasir answer me."

"We haven't seen each other for five years, and now you want me to accept your help, well is not that easy."

Agron could understand Nasir's hesitation but the truth is that he is the same man who left five years ago, a bit bitter perhaps, but the same guy. Agron has a lot of money, but he hasn't been truly happy. For years he has slept in an empty bed. He has had a lot of opportunities to sleep with men who also live in the shadow, but he didn't do it because he never forgot Nasir. Agron can't deny that he has slept with women, but only to hide his sexual preference, but he always ends up hating himself.

"I assure you; I am the same boy who asked you out a few years ago. I am not going to deny that I have made a fortune in the last five years, but I would like to put that money to good use by helping you."

"I know you want to help me because you feel sorry for me."

"No Nasir, I just want to help an old friend, the only one who knows everything about me. You mean the world to me, and to be honest Nasir you still are my whole world. You are a good person, you deserve my help."

Nasir got thoughtful for a little while. The truth is that if he doesn't accept Agron's help he will have to close the door of his parents' restaurant and that, would devastate them. Agron was always good to him, and he can see that hasn't changed; therefore, he doesn’t have to doubt his good intentions. "Okay just tell me what I have to do to save this place."

"This is what we are going to do. I don't want you to work tomorrow, because we have a lot of things to do, and places to go. I'm going to talk to a friend of mine who is a cook, to see if he can give your chef a few cooking lessons because he needs it. We will change the menu, and we will remodel this place."

"That will require a lot of money," Nasir reminded Agron again.

"I know and that's why I told you I’m going to take a loan. With my money, we're going to pay your employees for the time they will be out of work. We may have to close while the restaurant is being remodeled," Agron said then smiled. "Don't worry Nasir, everything will be fine, this place will be successful."

"I don't know what to say, how I'm going to pay you back for everything you are about to do for me."

"I know how, give me a chance to get into your life, and be your friend again, at least for now," Agron said as he had a mischievous smile on his face.

Nasir clenched his lips. "I don't want to be anyone's shadow again."

"Nor do I want you to be."

"Are you ready to admit you are gay?"

Agron didn't have to think twice about that answer. "If that's what I need to do to be with you again, then I am ready."

Nasir would have given anything to hear that five years ago, but now, he has so many problems that having his best friend back is all he needs right now. "Right now I just need you to be my friend."

Agron was not expecting another answer, he is content to be a friend of Nasir again. "That is better than no. I will gain your trust again, and together we will move this place forward."

"Thank you."

"Thank me, accepting an invitation to the movies tonight, there is a movie I want to see."

That request made him laugh out loud. "Are you serious?"

Agron laughed too. "Yes, and I'm still a fan of horror movies."

"And they still scare me."

"And as I have done so many times in the past, I will protect you, so you’ll accept my invitation?"

"Yes."

"I knew you were going to say yes," Agron said and he felt that he had won a battle, but not the war, yet. Yes, there are indeed some things that never change, like the fact that Nasir can never say no to him.

"I see that you have not changed, you are always so confident of yourself. Glad to know that."

Agron got up and walked towards Nasir, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up, then stared at him. "Are you tired?"

Nasir's lips began to shiver. "You don't know how much. I work every day, and no matter how much I have tried I have not been able to move this place forward. My parents believe that everything is fine. Our house is two months late and if I don't pay at least one month of rent, soon the landlord will send an eviction letter. I talked to the landlord and I begged him to give me time and I also asked him not to say anything to my parents, but I don't have the money to pay him."

"Oh, Nasir..." When Nasir starts crying, he hugged him tightly. "Cry let everything out and don't worry. I will pay those two months you are behind in your parents' rent." Nasir didn’t speak he just stood still, and at that moment Agron felt that very soon he is going to recover not only his best friend but his lover as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Please find me behind the courtyard in an hour.”_

_Nasir read the text and smiled. “Okay,” he replied and couldn’t hide his smile because he is going to see Agron soon, he is eager to see him._

_“Why are you smiling like that?” Naevia asked her friend._

_Nasir looked at Naevia, but for a moment, he was silent without knowing what answer to give his friend. He has been dating Agron for weeks now, and apart from boyfriends, they have become excellent friends. They have been cautious not to raise suspicion about the type of relationship they have. Nasir doesn’t want Agron to have problems with his team. The thing is that he felt the need to tell someone what is going on between Agron and him; he knows that he can entirely trust his friend Naevia._

_“Naevia, I’m going to tell you something, but please, don’t talk about this with anyone else.” Nasir felt the need to warn her even though he knew that his friend is a discreet person. Naevia is not gossipy like the rest of her friends._

_“You know you can trust me.”_

_“I know that. First, I’m gay, I like Agron, and he likes me too.”_

_“I already suspected that you like boys, but that Agron is also gay, and that you two are dating, I would never have guessed that.”_

_“Wait; what? How did you know that I am gay?” Nasir was surprised he would never have imagined that Naevia thought he was gay._

_“Nasir, I am a gorgeous woman, and you have never hit on me, therefore yes, you are gay, my friend.”_

_Nasir started laughing. “Yeah, you’re right about that.” Nasir stopped laughing and remained silent, looking at his friend for a moment while he was thinking. Naevia is one of the most beautiful girls in school, but he doesn’t feel attraction to girls; otherwise, he wouldn’t have hesitated to try to have an affair with her. “Agron doesn’t want anyone to know about his sexual preference, because he thinks that can cause problems with his team.”_

_“Well, I can understand his reason, most of his friends are idiots, who think they are too machos. So, how long you have been dating Agron?”_

_“A few weeks. Agron is so nice to me, and apart from being a couple, he has become a good friend. Agron helps me with some of my classes, and I can talk about everything with him. Even though I don’t like to hide our relationship, I feel happy with him. Either way, my parents don’t know that I am gay, and I don’t know if I’m ready to tell them.”_

_“I’m sure you two won’t have to hide your relationship for a long time. About your parents, whenever you feel ready to talk to them, I know they will understand because they love you. I don’t know Agron too well, but he acts differently from his friends, that says a lot about him.”_

_"Yes, that's why I trusted him."_

_"I'm glad for you, Nasir, but be careful with your heart. Agron is a popular boy, and I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Thank you, Naevia, for your advice; I will keep it in mind."_

_Nasir stayed a little longer talking with his friend and then left her house to meet Agron after training with his team. It was a little late, and it was getting dark, and his mother asked him not to be home late, so he must come back no later than ten o'clock. Nasir entered his hand in his pocket and walked behind the field, then laid his back on the wall and looked up at the sky, which was full of stars. Nasir closed his eyes just for a moment, and when he opened them, he found a pair of beautiful green eyes that were staring at him with intensity._

_Agron's hair was wet, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt that looks very sexy on him. He raised his right hand and placed it on his right cheek, Agron smiled, and Nasir pulled him close. His boyfriend put his hands on his waist and leaned his head forward; then, he brushed their lips together before he began to nibble on his. Everything was very sensual; therefore, his body reacted Instantly, then when Agron finally kissed him, he responded with passion. Nasir moved his right hand up and tangled his fingers within his boyfriend's wet hair._

_Nasir then noticed that Agron's lips taste different. "Your lips taste different."_

_Agron grabbed Nasir's left hand and moved it behind his body; then he pressed their bodies closer together. "I had a beer."_

_Nasir broke the kiss upon hearing that. "But you're only seventeen years old just like me; you can't drink."_

_"I know. One of my friends brought a twelve-pack, and I couldn't say no, so I have just one, babe. Hey, I was dying to see you, and kissing you. you're like cancer; you're spreading fast."_

_Nasir couldn't help letting out a laugh with that comment and then stared at his boyfriend's green eyes; he could see the desire in his gaze as he could also feel his throbbing erection pressing against his lover’s. "I am?"_

_"Yes, you're like cancer. I can't stop thinking about you." Agron heard a noise and walked away from his boyfriend then grabbed him by the hand. "Let's go to a more private place."_

_"Okay. Where are we going?"_

_"There is a beautiful place that I discovered a while back; it is near my house that is not far from here. In there, we are going to be alone so that nobody will bother us."_

_"I like the sound of that."_

_"I knew you would like it."_

_Nasir and Agron were already walking when they saw a car drive and pass them, then Agron withdrew his hand when the car stopped in front of them, and they saw a guy came out. "One of your friends, I suppose."_

_"Hey, Agron, what are you doing with this loser?" _

_Agron's face turned red with anger. "Nasir is not a loser, and he is my friend, is there a problem with that?" Of course, he would have liked to tell Barca that Nasir is his boyfriend, and he must respect him, but for now, defending Nasir as a friend is the only thing he can do._

_Barca glanced at Nasir from head to toe. "I didn't know you liked to spend time with fagots."_

_Nasir's eyes widened. "How did you call me?"_

_"You heard me. I've seen you looking at my friend in a very particular way, and you've never been seen with girls."_

_"Barca, that's enough! What you said was very offensive. Nasir has never messed with you, so you need to apologize."_

_Nasir blinked the tears and looked at Agron. "I don't need an apology from this asshole."_

_"What did you just call me?"_

_"Asshole!" Nasir shouted, and saw Barca take a step toward him, but Agron got in the middle._

_"Barca, you better go back with your friends."_

_"They are your friends too, and you should be with us, not with this," Barca stopped taking when Agron gave him an intimidating look. "I will see you tomorrow."_

_When Barca left, Agron turned around and saw Nasir's eyes full of tears. "Nasir-"_

_"You belong to them; your friend is right, you don't have to be spending time with a loser like me, because sooner or later that will bring you trouble." Nasir began to walk away, but Agron stopped him. "Agron you-" Nasir began to speak when Agron crushed his lips with his mouth, causing his anger to vanish._

_"Don't say that again. I like spending time with you, and you know that. My friends are assholes," Agron spoke after breaking the kiss._

_"Then why you hang out with them?"_

_Agron sighed and turned away from his boyfriend. "Because they are part of my team, and it would be difficult to play with them if we don't get along. I don't share their beliefs; If I did, I would never have approached you."_

_"You're right, I am sorry."_

_"You don't have to apologize; just don't do it again. Now let's go."_

_Nasir remained silent as they walked because he felt shame with Agron. When Nasir saw Agron for the first time, he remembers that he never disrespected him. Nasir has never seen Agron acting rudely with another person. He was wrong to tell his boyfriend that he belongs with his friends, and he is lucky that Agron didn’t get angry at him. Nasir looked at Agron and met his beautiful gaze, and that made his body shiver from head to toe._

_"We're here," Agron said a few minutes later. Agron found that place in a small forest near his house. One afternoon he went out for a walk to clear his mind since he was confused by what he was feeling for Nasir._

_Agron took him to an open space in the forest that was surrounded by trees when he looked up; he could see the sky. Nasir saw Agron put his backpack down and pull out a blanket then lay it on the floor. "I see you came prepared."_

_"Yes, I did now please sit down."_

_Nasir sat next to Agron, who grabbed his hand then saw him looking up. Nasir laid his head on Agron's shoulder. "The view is beautiful."_

_Agron turned his head to the right. "No more beautiful than you are," he said before giving his boyfriend a short but significant kiss. "I want this to last."_

_"Me too." Now it was Nasir who kissed his boyfriend, but he did it for longer. He moved his right hand behind Agron's head and tangled his fingers in his hair, then deepened the kiss._

_Agron wants to keep things slow with Nasir, but the way he was kissing him, it was going to make it impossible for him to do so. "Nasir, I-" Agron tried to speak, but his boyfriend's kiss got hotter. Agron put his right hand on Nasir's cheek and slowly laid him on the blanket._

_All the fear that Nasir felt completely disappears, now he was full of desire, so he put his hand inside Agron's shirt and pinned his nails on his back. When his boyfriend started to move his hips, rubbing his erections together, he bit Agron's lips. "Agron, I want to be with you. I want my first time to be with you."_

_Agron sucked the air and tried to speak, but Nasir kept kissing him with despair, finally, after a few seconds, he stopped, but he had run out of breath. "Jesus, Nasir."_

_"What is wrong?"_

_"You're driving me crazy. I also want my first time to be with you, but not here." Agron kissed Nasir's forehead then his cheeks and continued towards his lips. "Our first time has to be somewhere else. Do you agree with me?"_

_"Yes."_

_Agron sighed and turned sideways, then took a deep breath, pulled Nasir toward him, and then they hugged each other. "This place will be our special place."_

_"I like that. I wanted to tell you. My parents are going to open a restaurant next week, and I would like to invite you and your family to the inauguration."_

_"I will not miss it, and I will tell my parents and my brother too, but I want to see you on Saturday at my game."_

_"Do you want me to be there?"_

_Agron brushed his lips with Nasir's. "Of course, I want my friend and boyfriend to be there with me," he said before he started kissing his boyfriend again._

_"I will be there," Nasir replied before getting into that sweet and passionate kiss. He can't wait for the day that he will have sex with Agron, he knows it will be fantastic. For now, Nasir is satisfied with the way Agron is kissing him while they are hugging each other under the moonlight and the stars. Everything was romantic, and he is enjoying every second of that moment._

_,,,,_

"Woo, I had never seen the restaurant, so pack like today, and Agron is helping us to dispatch the food as if he has been doing it all his life."

Nasir smiled after hearing that comment. After his conversation with Agron, his ex-boyfriend has been helping at the restaurant. He still can't believe that Agron has offered to put so much money to help him. Finally, Nasir understands why he is still in love with that man because Agron has always been a good human being and has never left him down. Since he met Agron, the man has always been there to support and defend him.

"Yes, I noticed that," Nasir responded a few minutes later.

" I'll take this plate to the table."

"Naevia, can you close the restaurant today?" Nasir needs to leave early to go to the movies with Agron. His friend has proven to be a good manager, who can handle any situation, besides Castus can help her close the restaurant.

"Of course, I can do that for you, my friend."

"Okay, later, when slow down, I'll talk to you about something significant."

"Okay."

"Why is that man here?" Castus asked when Naevia left the kitchen.

Nasir took a deep breath and stared at his friend, who looked angry. "Agron came to help me."

"Help you? That man has nothing to do here," Castus said and then saw the kitchen door open.

Nasir saw his ex-boyfriend enter the kitchen, and from the expression on his face, he understood that Agron had heard Castus's talking. Nasir had trusted his friend and told him about his relationship with Agron. He met his friend a while after Agron left, and they became excellent friends later when his father needed a cook, he told him about Castus. Castus studied culinary art and graduated with honors, so his friend deserved that opportunity. Maybe that passion for food vanished when the restaurant began to decline, but Nasir hoped that his friend could cook again with that passion that he did before.

"Nasir, you let all your employees talk to you like that?" Agron asked with an angry tone of voice. He looked at Castus, and it made him more upset to see that the guy is handsome, so he doesn't want him around his man.

"I am not a simple employee, I am a Nasir friend too, however you are a cowardly asshole, and I'm sure you know why I said that."

Agron glare at Castus for a moment before looking at Nasir. "You told him about us?" He asked, using a lower tone of voice so that the other employees can't hear the conversation between them.

"Yes, but he hasn't told a soul," Nasir told Agron then looked at Castus. "Castus, don't talk like that to Agron." The last thing Nasir wants is for Castus and Agron not to get along because they both mean so much in his life. One is a good friend, and the other is the man he always loved.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because from today on, I will be your boss too!" Agron shouted and saw all the kitchen employees look at him. "This restaurant needs my help, and I will provide it. I am going to invest a good amount of money in remodeling this place, and I am going to pay the two weeks Nasir has not been able to pay you all."

"Is that true, Nasir?" Castus asked and saw his friend nod. "Then, I'm out."

"Castus!"

"I will not work with this man!"

"Why not?" Nasir asked with an angry tone. He saw Agron move further into the kitchen and look around, before glaring at his friend, he can tell that Agron was getting more irritated.

"I can answer that for you. Just by taking a quick look at this kitchen, I can say that it is being mishandled.” Agron took a step toward Castus and challenged him with his gaze. “You are afraid that I will fire you for being incompetent."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Castus, please stop!" Nasir shouted, then took a deep breath. "If you appreciate my friendship, please help us to save this restaurant for my parents. Somehow you lost your passion for cooking, and I don't judge you. I have not paid you in weeks, so I can understand why you don't have the enthusiasm that you use to have for the kitchen. Agron is going to talk to a friend who is a professional chef so he can help you."

"Nasir-"

"You used to be a good cook; you loved cooking, so find that love again and help us," Nasir spoke using a tone of despair.

Agron walked to his ex-boyfriend and stopped next to him. "Don't beg him; we can hire another chef."

"I will stay for your parents and you, but I will only take orders from you, not from him!" Castus spoke while he was pointing at Agron.

Nasir saw Agron take a step forward, but he put his hand in front of him, then heard his ex-lover groan before he walks out of the kitchen. "Thank you, Castus," he said before leaving the kitchen and followed Agron. "Agron waits."

"I don't like that man, and if you haven't noticed, he is in love with you." Agron couldn’t hide his jealousy and anger. For five years, the idea that Nasir could have been with another human-made him sick, and now he was having the same ill feelings.

"Agron, what does it matter if Castus is in love with me or not? I don't love him; I can't love another man when my heart belongs to you." Agron took a step toward him, but he put his hands up. He spilled his heart to Agron, but that does not mean he is ready to return to him when he has just got here. He can't erase five years in a few hours, that's impossible. "Nothing has changed, I accepted your help, but I told you that what I need is a friend right now. I am full of worries, so I don't have time for anything else right now."

Agron sighed and grabbed Nasir's hands, and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sorry, and I'm here as your friend until you allow me to be something else."

"Thank you, Agron."

Agron pulled away. He can't be so close to Nasir without being able to touch or kiss him when that's what he would like to do the most. "I have to go; I want to spend the rest of the day with my mother. What time can I pick you up? I checked the movie schedule, and there is one that starts at nine."

"Naevia is going to close the restaurant for me; therefore, I will leave early. Pick me up at seven."

"I'll do that, and is a good thing you're leaving early, you need to rest," Agron said then kissing Nasir's cheek. "See you in a while, handsome." Agron saw Nasir frown after that comment. "Hey, you didn't say I couldn't flirt with you," Agron said and winked at him, blew a kiss, and then he saw his ex-lover shake his head while smiling. "See, that is much better. Goodbye, sweetheart."

Nasir saw Agron leave his office, and before he took a seat, he let out a sigh. Nasir doesn't know if he was going to be able to resist Agron for a long time, he needs him, and he has needed it for a long time. When Agron is around, everything is fine; his life is at peace, but without Agron, everything is a nightmare like the five years he lived without him. For now, Nasir only wants to think about his restaurant, although he is afraid of what might happen tonight, he will think about that later, now he has a restaurant to attend.

About Cactus, Nasir had already noticed the way his friend looks at him, but as he told Agron, his heart belongs to him since he was a teenager. Right now, he doesn't have time to deal with Castus; he would do it later. Nasir got up and left the office and went to help Naevia. He saw Agron, who was saying goodbye to a client give him a look that made his body shiver. "Shit!" It was the only thing he said.

A few hours later, Nasir was talking with his parents about Agron's proposal. His father didn’t take the idea of Agron becoming his partner too well. Nasir’s dad got even more furious when he found out that he hid the restaurant's economic situation from them. "Dad, mom, I didn't want to worry you, I thought things were going to get better, but I was wrong."

"Maybe I can understand that you didn't want to worry your mother and me, but what I don't understand is how you accepted Agron's help. Agron left this town a long time ago and forgot about you, and the people who supported him when he was starting to play."

"I'm tired! I work every day; I've struggled to keep the restaurant afloat, but I haven't been able to do so. If I don't accept Agron's help, I will have to close the doors." Nasir looked at his mother. "You like Agron, mom; you know that apart from what happened between us, he is a good person."

Ana took a deep breath before looking at her husband. "Adam, please accept Agron's help. Our son is right, Agron has always been a good person, and having a partner is not bad; on the contrary, I think it is the best solution. I agree with you on one thing, our son must have told us what is happening with the restaurant, but I have noticed his exhaustion on his face. If our son needs help, there is no better person to help him than Agron, because I know that he always cared for him."

Adan got silent for a few seconds, and indeed he saw the exhaustion in his son's face. "Okay, son, I accept Agron’s help. I only hope he won't make you suffer again."

Nasir felt immense relief after hearing his father's words. "Thank you, Dad, and don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Nasir said, then stayed with his parents for a while longer before going to his bedroom, but before he entered the bathroom, his mother knocked on the door, so he opened it. "Yes, mother?"

"What did you feel after seeing Agron again?"

For a moment, Nasir stared at his mother while he thought of an answer to that question. "I can't lie to you; mom; I felt confused, overwhelmed, and happy, all at the same time."

Ana smiled and approached her son. Nasir has always been a good son; it would hurt a lot to see him suffer again. "I know you still love him. I like Agron and his family, but you're my son, and I'm afraid he'll break your heart again. Is he going to stay, or will he leave again?"

Nasir didn’t have the heart to lie to his mother; she has always supported him; she deserves to know the truth. "Agron only came because he got hurt. Agron dislocated his right shoulder, but he told me he is thinking about staying, and yes, mom, I still love him a lot. He invited me to the movie tonight, and I said yes, but to be honest, I don't trust myself when I'm with him. " Nasir looked up and blinked the tears. "Trying to forget Agron is like trying to stop breathing, it's deadly."

"Oh, son, how deep are your feelings for him?"

"Deep mom, Agron was everything to me; he was my best friend. He was the first person who made me feel that I am special, and I deserve to be happy. "I also have to recognize that Agron also hurt me a lot, so fir now all I need from him is his friendship." A tear rolled down his cheek, and his mother hugged him. Nasir sigh of relief because he needs his mother's affection and understanding. He didn’t lie to say that he doesn’t trust himself alone with Agron because he knows that his body and his feeling will betray him. Nasir remembered every time he got mad at his ex-boyfriend, but just with a look from those gorgeous eyes, all his anger disappears.

"Trust your heart, son."

Nasir walked away from his mom and sadly looked at her. "If I do that, I will fall back into Agron’s arms, and until he proves that he is willing to admit that he is gay openly, I can come back with him."

"Just be careful not to get hurt again."

"Okay, mom." After his mother left the room, Nasir entered the bathroom and took a long shower. He would have liked to talk to his brother, but out of the country, therefore he would have to call him a thing that will have to wait since he now must get dressed. Nasir stopped in front of his wardrobe and realized that he doesn't have fancy clothes, so he only hopes Agron don't wear costly garments.

Nasir chose a shirt and black pants, and until he didn’t look at himself in the mirror, he didn’t realize that he got dressed as Agron likes him to do, but it was too late to change clothes. Nasir went outside to wait for his ex-boyfriend, who told him that he would be home at seven, and Agron is always on time, the man is never late. There were two minutes left when Nasir saw a black car with an Uber sign approaching his house; then he saw Agron coming out of it. The man was dressed casually and was wearing a cap on his head, so he almost didn't recognize him.

"Why Uber, and I hardly recognized you, so why have you dressed like that?

Agron approached Nasir and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "I didn't want anyone to recognize me, not because of you, but because I don't want anyone to steal away the time I have with you. I order an Uber because my brother needed his car; I also don't want to drive since I want to have a few drinks after the movie, but only if you will like to have a drink with me. By the way, you look beautiful in black, and you know I love to see you dressed like that," Agron said with a grin on his face.

Nasir couldn't speak since he was too focused on those beautiful green eyes, which have a look he had seen before, that day that Agron said I love you for the first time. His ex-couldn’t look more beautiful. “What did you say?"

"I guess you didn't hear a word of what I said. I see that I make a big impression on you. I asked you if you want to have a drink with me after the movie?”

"Don't flatter yourself, and yes, I need a drink." Nasir entered the car and greeted the driver, who was a woman. Agron followed him and sat very close to him. Nasir could smell his friend perfume, and the smell was intoxicating. He turned his face and looked out through the window but turned his head when Agron put his hand on his thigh, then their eyes met. The right thing to do is to move Agron's hand away, but he didn’t because that touch felt good. Yes, his ex-lover hugged him in the office, but this touch felt more intimate, and he liked it.”

Agron slid towards Nasir and brought his mouth to his ex-lover’s ear. "You ask me to be just friends at least for now, but you dressed so sexy, so I can't keep my hands still," Agron said and squeezed Nasir's thigh then moved his hand slowly around it.

Nasir's cock stiffed right away, and he got angry for being so weak, but Agron's husky voice sent waves of pleasure all over his body. He wanted to kiss those lips that are so close to his mouth and stare forever at those beautiful green eyes. "I didn't dress like that for you," Nasir lied.

"I'm going to believe you didn't remember how we always ended up having sex every time you dressed in black. I'm going to believe you forgot the way you turn on my body when you dress in that color? Not sweetheart, I can’t believe that."

"You are ..." Nasir didn’t continue; he just shakes his head and tries to ignore that look that was burning his body, then he changed the subject until they reached the theater. When they got out of the car, he had to adjust his pants to cover his erection.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

He loves when Agron calls him like that. “Yes, I am.”

Agron didn’t allow Nasir to pay for his ticket or snack. A few minutes later, they were sitting in their seats, with a large popcorn they are going to share and two large drinks. "You know I wouldn’t be able to sleep today, right?" Since Nasir was a kid, horror movies give him nightmares.

"Stay with me, and I will hug you all night."

Nasir laughed. "If we sleep together, I don't think you're going to settle with just hugging me."

"Hey, we can share the bed as friends, without touching each other."

"As if that worked before, or you don't remember how many times I stayed in your house, and we tried to behave, but we always ended up fucking."

Agron sighed and smiled. “I will never be able to forget it, as I can never forget all the times you begged me to make love to you." Agron sighed again. "We better change the subject, because it's going to be unbearable to watch a movie with an erection." Agron saw Nasir lower his gaze and then start laughing. "You are evil!"

"And you are impossible." They laughed together and talked until the lights went out. Just like before, there were moments when Nasir felt fearful, but Agron grabbed his hand and made all his fear disappear.

When they left the movies, Agron grabbed his hand. "Agron, what are you doing?"

"Let me grab your hand; let me have this moment."

Nasir had no heart to refuse that request. It was funny how too many times he wanted to grab Agron's hand, but he didn't allow it, and now the same man is asking for it. The movie lasted an hour and a half, and even though Nasir is not a fan of horror movies, he enjoyed it. "The movie was good, I can't deny it, but I won't be able to sleep tonight," he said and laughed.

They were leaving the room, and Agron stopped walking, then stood in front of Nasir. "Stay with me."

“Agron, I don’t know if that will be the right thing to do. "

"Nothing will happen, I promise. Stay with me."

"We'll see. Where are we going now?" Agron didn’t respond, and they began to walk. Nasir didn’t realize until they reached the park where they finished their walk. He didn’t talk; he let Agron take the lead, so they walked until they reached a special place for them.

“It was here where I kissed you for the first time, under this tree."

"Agron-" His ex-lover placed a finger on his lips.

"It was our first kiss, do you remember?"

Nasir let go of Agron's hand and took a few steps near the tree then placed his hand on it. "I've never forgotten."

“Nasir- "

"I wait more than half an hour behind that door." Suddenly painful memories came to his mind, and he couldn't help asking that question. Nasir usually avoided thinking about that day, but sometimes he couldn't help it, because that day changed his life.

"What are you talking about?" Agron asked since that comment confused him.

"I was sure that you were going to follow me. I thought you were going to open the door and ask me not to leave you that I was worth more to you than your stupid team or your dream of being a football player, but that door never opened you never came out. " Nasir could no longer hold back the tears. "I went home with a broken heart; I cried all night, but with the hope that you were going to change your mind, but you never did, and you broke me."

Agron approached Nasir and put his index finger under his chin. "I was wrong, I was very young and stupid, you were worth everything to me, and that has not changed." He tilted his head forward and dried Nasir's tears with his lips, but didn't kiss him to respect his wish. "I should have come back sooner; I should have ignored my anger and realized that I was losing the love of my life. I am so sorry for my stupidity. "

"Kiss me."

"Are you sure?"

"Just kiss me before I change my mind." Immediately after he finished saying that, Agron's lips were on top of his, kissing them with despair. Agron put his arms around his body, making him forget about those five years he was mad at him. They kissed until they were out of breath, and then they stared at each other with tears in their eyes. "This does not mean that I forgive you."

Agron laughed. "I did not expect it, but it is a good step towards forgiveness."

"Just give me some time."

"Take all the time you need; I am not going anywhere.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Agron looked at his brother, who was taking his time to pack his things since he was going to sleep at a friend's house. Their parents are out of town for the weekend, so he is going to take advantage of the fact that he is going to be left alone in the house to bring Nasir to spend the night with him. "Hurry up."_

_"Why are you in such a hurry for me to leave. Are you going to bring a girl here?"_

_Agron remained silent, thinking about whether to tell the truth to his brother or no. Duro always talks to him about his things; therefore, it would be fair if he does, too; besides, Duro also likes boys. Agron took a step toward the bed and then sat on it. Apart from being boyfriends, he and Nasir have become good friends. Last week Nasir asked Agron to make love to him, so he has been watching gay videos since he has no experience, but his brother has been with boys. Duro can give him good advice, and he needs that right now._

_"I'm going to bring someone, but it's not a girl, it's a boy."_

_Duro stopped to look at his brother. "What did you say?"_

_"You heard me. I ..." Agron rubbed his neck. "I like boys too, and Nasir is my boyfriend, and tonight I want, well, I want to be with him, but I don't know how to start. I mean I've been with girls, but I don't have any experience with boys, I... I don't know how to start. " Agron's face god red with shame, then his brother started laughing. "Your little shit, don't laugh, it's not funny, it's embarrassing."_

_Duro walked to his brother and sat next to him. "I never thought you liked boys too."_

_"Yes, I do, but I haven't told anyone. I don't want my team to know."_

_"I got you, but that's not a secret you can keep hidden all your life."_

_"I know, but for now, I have no choice but to keep it secret. I like Nasir, please help me so I can please him tonight," Agron admitted with a smile on his lips. Duro meets Nasir because they are in the same school. Last week Agron and his family went to Nasir's father's restaurant opening, but he introduced him to his parents as his friend. To Agron and Nasir's surprise, their families got along well._

_"What is not to like about Nasir? He is a very handsome boy. So, you need some advice for your first time?" Duro asked and tried not to laugh._

_"Duro, stop it!"_

_Duro took a deep breath, but still, he could control himself. "Forgive me, but you are the elder brother; therefore, it is weird that it is you who is asking me for that kind of advice." Duro got up and took a bottle out of his backpack then gave it to his brother."_

_"What is this?"_

_"Lubricant, you will need it, now pay attention to what I am going to tell you because I will not repeat it."_

_Agron heard his brother's advice, and when he finished, his face felt on fire. "Shit, I don't want to hurt him, and that sounds painful."_

_"You won't hurt him if you do everything, I told you unless you want to be a bottom."_

_Agron got thoughtful for a few seconds. He got excited just thinking about being under Nasir's body "I don't dislike the idea, but not tonight. I want to fuck him!" Agron said out loud, and they both laughed._

_When his brother left, Agron jumped in the shower and shaved the area around his cock. He cleaned himself well, and when he came out of the bathroom, he put on black underpants and dressed in shorts with a white t-shirt. Agron spread perfume on his body then daub jelly on his wet hair after that he went to the kitchen. _

_Agron was preparing snacks when he heard the door, so he ran out to open it. When he saw Nasir, a big smile appeared on his face. "I was afraid you wouldn't come," Agron said then grab Nasir's hand. "Come inside." When the door closed, he soon pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes. "I'm glad you're here."_

_"My father didn't want me to spend the night outside, but my mother convinced him to let me come."_

_Agron grabbed Nasir's backpack and put it on the living room furniture. "I prepared some sandwiches so we could eat them while we watched a movie in my room."_

_"I just hope it's not a horror movie; I didn't sleep well for a week after I saw that movie with you. How silly I am."_

_"Agron laughed out loud. "First, you're not silly, and second don't worry, the last thing I want tonight is that you get scared, I want you to be relaxed and happy." Agron walked away to go to the kitchen, and from there, he saw his boyfriend look around the house. He can't deny that his father's house is beautiful, and his mother always keeps hit clean._

_"I like your house."_

_"Thank you; it is a nice house. Wait until you see my bedroom; I decorated very sportively."_

_Nasir chuckled. "It was expected." Nasir approached his boyfriend and stood by his side. "So, are we going to be alone?"_

_"Yes, my brother won't come back until tomorrow afternoon and my parents until Monday." Agron put the sandwiches on two plates and then opened the fridge and took out the sodas, then stole a kiss from his boyfriend, which was going to be short, but his lover placed his arms around his neck and gave him a look that made his body shiver. "When you look at me that way..."_

_"How I am looking at you?"_

_"With fire in your eyes, you turned me on so bad. I want tonight to be special, so let's take things, slow it will last." His boyfriend brushed his lips and ran his tongue around them. Agron set his arms around Nasir's back to close the distance between them. "You didn't hear me?" He asked before kissing his boyfriend this time with a passion._

_"I did," Nasir spoke but didn't stop kissing his boyfriend, who was slowly stroking his back, and he liked it a lot when he does that._

_After a few minutes, Agron broke the contact between them, but he was so hard that it was uncomfortable to walk to his bedroom with that painful erection. In the bedroom, he put the food on the bedside table then played the movie he rented and sat on his bed. "Come sit here," Agron spoke while pointing at the space in front of him. His boyfriend took off his tennis shoes and socks then joined him in bed. Nasir lay down on him, and he kissed his cheek then moved his arms around his waist._

_Nasir settled into Agron's arms and looked at the TV, but it was hard to focus on the movie when his boyfriend's dick was pressing against his ass. His temperature rose about a hundred degrees when Agron introduced his right hand inside his shirt and began to caress his belly. He looked down and saw how slowly his pants began to rise as his cock hardened inside it. Agron then handed him one of the sandwiches, and although Nasir started eating, his mind was busy thinking about what is going to happen that night between them. He had prepared for the occasion, had taken a long shower, and shaved his cock well._

_Agron put his sandwich aside and brought his right hand forward and stopped before reaching Nasir's erection. "Can I touch you?" Agron asked because he respects Nasir, and he would do nothing that he did not agree with._

_"Yes."_

_Agron then slid his hand toward Nasir's erection and rubbed it while he while strokes his left nipple. "God, you are so hard."_

_"You too, I can feel you," Nasir said and then groaned when Agron started to move his hand faster. He turned his head and sought his boyfriend's lips then started kissing him with a lot of passion. Nasir didn't protest when Agron opened the zipper of his pants; instead, he spread his legs._

_Agron entered his hand inside Nasir's briefs and grabbed his cock by the shaft. "It feels good," he said as it is the first time he has a dick in his hands that it was not his. "You're wet," Agron said while kissing his boyfriend. Nasir's pre-cum began to slide down his fingers as he stroked his cock, and he started to move his thumb around the tip. Nasir stopped kissing him and started moaning as they stared at each other. Agron then slid his other hand to the other nipple and began stroking it._

_"Agron ..."_

_"You like it?"_

_"Yes!"_

_Agron stopped and pulled out his hand. "Push your pants down, babe; I want to see you naked." His boyfriend moved away, and he saw him get out of bed, then time stopped while he contemplated him. He swallowed when his boyfriend dick got free, it was long, and the tip was red and thick, Agron licked his lips and began to undress._

_Nasir stared at his boyfriend and clenched his lips when he saw him completely naked in front of his eyes. "You are beautiful."_

_"No more than you, come with me." His boyfriend returned to bed and lay on top of him, but Agron quickly turned their bodies around to stay on top. Agron started kissing his lover's neck as he rocked his hips to rub their cocks together. Agron placed his hands on each side of Nasir's head and tangled his fingers in his hair, then moved his lips toward Nasir's chin and then began kissing it around._

_Nasir put his legs around Agron's waist and started to move his hips as he pressed tightly Nasir moan every time his slippery cock rubbed Agron's. He felt no shame about what he was doing with Agron; it was quite the opposite; it felt good. His boyfriend continued working his way down, so he tangled his right fingers in his hair. "Agron ..."_

_"I want to suck you; I want to taste you, Nasir." Agron was afraid of not knowing how to please his boyfriend, but that didn't stop him from trying, so he continued kissing his body until he reached his cock. "Tell me if I do something wrong," Agron said when he grabbed Nasir's shaft. _

_Agron ran his tongue over the tip of Nasir's dick, then around the crown, and finally inserted it into his mouth. He didn't have much knowledge of what he was doing, but he tried not to brush the head with his teeth. His boyfriend pushed his cock deeper into his mouth, and that made him gasp._

_"I'm sorry, but it feels so good."_

_"It's okay, babe; you taste good. I like it a lot." Agron ran his tongue through Nasir's balls. "Delicious. Open more for me and give me a few seconds." Agron walked away and went to get the bottle of lubricant that his brother had given him, then returned and grabbed his lover's cock. "God, Nasir, I'm so hard it hurts." His boyfriend leaned up and grabbed his dick. He closed his eyes and sucked the air when Nasir started stroking him. When he opened his eyes, Nasir was leaning his head toward his dick then put it into his mouth before he could speak. "Ah, fuck!" He tangled his fingers in Nasir's hair and threw it to the side._

_"Nasir, you look hot with my cock in your mouth." Another groan. "Are you sure it's the first time you do this?" Agron had to ask since his boyfriend was doing a good job sucking his cock._

_Nasir pulled Agron's dick out and looked up while he was stroking the shaft. "Yes, I am sure."_

_Nasir continued to suck his cock, so he pushed it deeper inside. "Take it deeper, babe, please ... oh, yes. Babe, it feels so good," Agron said. The heat tight around his cock clenched like a damn fist, and he began to moan uncontrollably. "Nasir stop, fuck, you're going to make me come," Agron warned, but the orgasm hit him, seized of his sense, making him let out a groan as he spilled into Nasir's mouth. Agron looked down and saw his boyfriend swallow his entire load. A few seconds later, Nasir released his cock and passed his tongue around his lips. "Shit, excuse me, I couldn't hold back." He kissed his boyfriend with passion when he knelt in front of him._

_Nasir grabbed Agron's cock. "You're still hard."_

_"Of course, I am, you're driving me insane. Lie down in bed; it's my turn to make you come." As soon as his boyfriend lay down, Agron moistened his fingers with lubricant then ran a finger around Nasir's hole._

_Nasir sucked the air. "That feels good."_

_"What about this?" Agron asked and pushed his finger in but not too deep._

_"Oh, God, yes."_

_Agron followed step by step the instructions of his brother and fingered his boyfriend's ass until hear him scream of passion, then he daubed his cock with lubricant and placed the tip at his entrance. "Breathe deeply for me, love."_

_Nasir obeyed, and at first, it felt uncomfortable. "It feels weird."_

_"Do you want me to stop?" His boyfriend shook his head in denial, and that made him smile. Agron leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend as he pushed deeper inside him, then began to move faster. "Babe, are you enjoying it?" Agron had never felt so much pleasure in his life._

_"Yes," Nasir affirmed, and then he settled his legs around Agron's waist. The annoyance he felt at first disappeared, and now his body was going through pleasure he didn't think he could ever feel. He turned his head so that his boyfriend could kiss his neck, and he ran his right hand up and down Agron's head._

_Nasir reached the orgasm before him, and he followed almost immediately, so he cum inside him. Agron pulled out but continued to kiss his boyfriend for a litter bit, then stared at him. "You're good?"_

_"Very good." Nasir bit his lover's lips. "It was wonderful."_

_"It was. I will be back, don't move." Agron got up and went to the bathroom, then returned with a wet hand towel and cleaned their bodies. Agron returned to bed and pulled his boyfriend close. Nasir snuggled next to him then pass the blanket over their bodies. "We didn't finish the movie," he said and chuckled._

_"We did a better one."_

_"You are right about that. I enjoyed it. Nasir, you are important. I know we are young, but something tells me that you are the person with whom I would like to spend the rest of my life." Agron spoke with words that came from the heart. He knows he's going to have to come out one day, but he hopes Nasir can wait for him to do so. When he is ready, he will tell everyone about his sexual preference and that he has a wonderful boyfriend._

_"I also feel the same way. I don't like to hide that I'm gay, but I'll do it for you."_

_"Thank you." Agron gave a short kiss to his lover. "I don't want this night ever to end."_

_Nasir ran his fingers through Agron's chest. "It doesn't have to end yet."_

_Agron laughed out loud. "I like to hear that." They kissed for a little while and then continued watching the movie while they talked. A while later, they made love again until they were exhausted, then they fell asleep._

_When Agron woke up a few hours later, his boyfriend was still curled up beside him, and he felt good, to the point that he thought he could no longer be without Nasir. It's funny, but at his age, relationships don't last, but this relationship with Nasir is unique, and he hopes not to lose him. _

_It is the first time he sleeps with someone by his side, and Agron can say that he would like to do it every day with Nasir, but he knows that for now, that is impossible, but he will try to make him happy even if their relationship is kept a secret, for a while_

_,,,._

Agron grabbed the drinks and headed to the table where Nasir was sitting waiting for him with a smile on his face. "Here's your drink, babe," Agron said as he put the drinks on the table, then he took a seat before staring at his ex-boyfriend. Nasir no longer wears glasses, and Agron liked to see him wearing them. A lock of hair fell on Nasir's forehead, so he picked it up with his fingers and placed it behind his ear. Beautiful was not the word to describe his former lover. "Do you remember our first time?"

Nasir brought the glass to his mouth, then deeply looked at his former lover. "I can never forget that night; it was beautiful."

"It was more than that. Maybe it sounds pathetic to you, but you have been the only man who has seen me naked, who has touched me, and you will be the only one even if that means I have to stay alone for the rest of my life. I don't want another man other than you in my life."

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to end up marrying a woman to please society and your parents?"

Agron let out a sigh and brought the glass to his mouth while thinking that Nasir is not getting it. "I stopped sleeping with women a long time ago."

"I think you're right, and yes, it sounds ridiculous."

Now Agron felt hurt with that comment. "So, you can imagine yourself with another man, or have you already been?"

"No! I already told you in the office that I have not been with another man, and ..." Nasir paused to take a sip from his glass. "God, you are right, it sounds pathetic, but I share your thoughts. You were the first in everything; you were more than a boyfriend; you were my whole world."

"I was?"

"Damnit, Agron, you still are!" Nasir shook his head and blinked the tears. "Do not do this to me."

Agron moved his hand to grab Nasir's but stopped when he saw a familiar face approaching the table. "Damnit," he cursed inside and saw Nasir look back. "Hey, Barca," Agron greeted when the man approached their table.

"My God looks who we have here, the football player star. Someone told me you're back, but I didn't want to believe that you came back and didn't call me to tell me."

Agron sighed and got up. "I was going to call you, but I've been busy," he said and shared a fraternal hug with his friend.

Barca looked at Nasir. "I see that things have not changed; you still friends with this guy."

"Barca, stop right now," Agron warned him.

"Don't worry, Agron; I learned to ignore people like Barca who have nothing better to do but bother others."

"How is your father's restaurant, Nasir? I heard that it is doing so bad that you are going to close it soon."

Before Nasir opened his mouth, Agron step in. "The restaurant is not going to close; it is going to get remodeled. I will make sure to send you an invitation to our inauguration business."

"What do you mean with our inauguration?"

"Nasir and I are business partners now."

"Oh." Barca looked at Nasir. "You're lucky," he said and looked at Agron again. "The last thing I heard about you was that you were dating a beautiful blonde."

Agron swallowed and glanced at Nasir before focusing on Barca again. "Yes, but we broke up."

"Oh, what a pity, well, you know where I live..." Barca took out a card. "I have a company, I am a general contractor, and I have remodeled kitchens and restaurants. If you are interested, I can help you both."

Agron grabbed the card. "Thanks, Barca." I will keep it in mind, and I will call you soon."

"You're not going to accept that asshole help, right?" Nasir asked as soon as Barca walked away from their table.

"Nasir, I know Barca is an arrogant man, but he is not a bad person. A friend we have in common told me about his company, which has a good reputation, so if he is willing to help, I don't see why we can't set old quarrels aside and accept his help." He saw Nasir frown. "Let's not make that decision now." Agron finished his drink then ordered two more. He noticed that Nasir had remained silent and no longer looked comfortable. "What is wrong?"

"That girl, Barca, mentioned what happened between you two?"

Agron sighed. "She wanted to get married, and I wasn't willing to do so."

"Why?"

"That question makes no sense; you know the answer."

"Why?" Agron realized that Nasir ignored the question on purpose.

Agron realized that Nasir ignored the question on purpose. "Damn Nasir, because she wasn't you." Agron looked at his ex-lover with his eyes full of tears that he could not contain. I think I loved you from the first day I saw you."

"And that love wasn't enough for you to stay by my side."

"God damn, yes, I left, and you don't know how I regretted it." Agron wiped his tears, finished his drink, and got up. "I need something stronger," he said before walking to the bar. Agron needed to get away from the table just for a moment. When he returned, he felt calmer.

"I am sorry."

Agron brought the glass to his mouth and stared at his ex. "Why don't you wear your glasses anymore?"

"I feel more comfortable with my contact lenses. Why?"

"I liked seeing you with them." Agron took another sip of his drink. Since he had a lot that he didn't drink alcohol, he was getting a little dizzy already.

"You're drinking way too fast I think you need to slow down nor you're going to get drunk early."

"I need to drink.” Agron looked around the bar for a few seconds as he thinks that he would like to invite his ex to dance, but that is not possible yet. He told himself that he shouldn't have left; instead, he should have stayed and chosen another profession.

"I talked to Castus, and he will accept the help. I also talked to my parents, and I convinced them to accept your help. I spoke to the employees, and I told them we are going to closed for a bit. I'm just worried since many of them can't be without a job for too long because they have families."

"They are going to have their job back, and we are not going to leave them without pay. Our employees will get paid while the restaurant stays closed. About your little friend-"

"Agron, we talk about Castus already."

"I don't like him, but I already talked to my friend, and he is willing to help. By the way, I was thinking of renting an apartment on the coast near the restaurant. I would like you to go with me to see a place that I want."

Agron feels comfortable staying with his brother, but he would like to have his place, and if he chose to leave again, he would like to have a place of his own where he can stay. Most likely, he will remain because with each passing moment; he loves that idea even more. To see Nasir again has convinced him that without him, his life is meaningless. What is the point of being famous if he cannot have the only person who can make him happy?

"But maybe you'll go again."

"I doubt it." Agron finished his drink.

"Agron, you're drinking a lot, it's better if we leave."

"One more drink, babe."

"Okay." Nasir couldn't help directing his gaze to those long fingers, and he got excited to remember how Agron use to made him moan every time he fingered him.

Agron noticed Nasir's flushed face, so he followed his gaze to his hands. "My fingers are bringing you pleasurable memories, babe?" Agron bit his lips as his cock swelled inside his pants.

"Yes, it brought me too many memories, but let's not talk about that. We should go. We have too many things to do tomorrow, and you've drunk a lot tonight."

"Stay with me."

"Agron, please don't ask me that."

"I won't lay a finger on you. If you don't want me to." Agron finished his drink and got up. "I will go to pay our tab." It only took a few minutes to pay the bill, so he returned with Nasir, and they both left the bar. Agron ordered an Uber, which would arrive in five minutes. "What do you say, will you stay with me?"

"Why you want me to stay the night with you?"

"Nasir, you ask every dumb question."

"And you're drunk."

"No, I am not."

"Only when you were drunk did you talk to me like that."

Agron took a deep breath. "I am sorry, but you ask questions that you know the answers. For five years, I missed sleeping with you."

"I understand that, but you can't expect to return after five years, and I act as if nothing happened, and I told you that in the office." Nasir put his hands on his waist and saw Agron walk towards him, so he backed away until his back hit the wall. "What you are going to do?"

"I'm going to show you that you're the same boy I fell in love with."

Before Nasir could open his mouth to speak, Agron grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him toward a passionate kiss. Nasir put his hands on Agron's chest to push him, but in the end, he gave up to that kiss. When Agron covered his body with his arms, he also moved his hands around his waist and kiss him back as if the world is going to end tomorrow. When the Uber arrived, they had to break apart.

"It's okay, I will stay with you, but nothing will happen between us."

"Whatever you say, babe."

"I hate you."

"No, you still love me madly," Agron said, laughing, then walked to the car, opened the door, greeted the Uber driver, and let Nasir get in first. Agron changed his destination to his brother's apartment, and all the way there, he held Nasir's hand.

Nasir couldn't believe that he had agreed to stay with Agron, but even after five years, he can't say no to the man. Nasir threw his head back and closed his eyes. He hasn't had a moment to breathe easy in the last few years, so he must admit he needed tonight. Nasir opened his eyes when he felt Agron shift towards him. "Agron-" Nasir words got cut short because his ex-lover kissed him, but it was a slow and sweet kiss. Nasir put his left hand on Agron's cheek and sighed.

"I love you."

"Agron..."

"I love you, madly," he said before kissing him again. "I love you so much," he said again and then kissed him deeply for a while. "Are you hungry, babe?"

Nasir burst out laughing. "I see that you have not changed, only you after a kiss like that, or immediately after we finish making love, think about food."

"Well, you burn a lot of calories having sex," Agron said and laughed.

"Yes, I'm hungry."

"I knew it." Agron looked towards the front to address the Uber drive. "You wouldn't mind stopping at McDonald's; I'll give you a good tip."

"No problem."

"McDonald's, I thought you couldn't eat junk food."

Agron smiled at that comment. "Yeah, but I'm not playing now, and I'm dying to eat a tasty Big Mac, with a milkshake and French fries."

"That sounds delicious."

"You are Agron Smith, the football player?" The Uber driver asked.

"It seems that your hat didn't help you with your identity at all," Nasir said.

Agron sighed. "Yes, I am," Agron said and realized he just kissed Nasir and told him that he loves him in the Uber car, so he's sure she heard him.

"I knew it, but I thought you are straight."

Agron looked at Nasir for a moment before looking forward again. "I am not, but please be discreet, I will soon tell the truth about myself."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Angely," Agron greeted the woman by name. Agron looked back at his ex-boyfriend, who has an expression of surprise on his face. "What?"

"I didn't expect that," Nasir said.

"I already told you that I am willing to do everything to get you back."

Half an hour later, Agron was sitting in the kitchen with Nasir. They were eating, drinking beer and talking. His brother was asleep with his boyfriend; therefore, they were trying not to make much noise, but it was almost impossible to do. "Do you remember that time we almost got caught?"

Nasir chuckled. "I could never forget it; you turned pale like a ghost." Nasir took a bite out of his burger then stared at Agron for a few seconds. "You have always made me feel good and special."

Agron reached Nasir's hand and squeezed it. "You are special. You complimented me, and yes, I left because I was an idiot, but I am back, and I will gain your trust again." Agron released his ex-boyfriend's hand and continued eating.

"I was thinking of changing the name of the restaurant."

"Do you have another name in mind?"

"No, but I'll think of one, and if you can think of one, let me know."

"I will do it."

When they finished dinner, Agron grabbed Nasir's hand and led him to the guest room where he was staying. He saw Nasir look towards the bed and blush. "Why you blush? I can assure you that nothing is going to happen between us? I just want you to let me hold you all night."

"Oh God, I don't trust myself when I'm with you, and I don't want to fall back into that game of hiding and seek."

"I already told you, I will show you that I am willing to do everything for you. Come on, get undressed, don't be afraid."

Nasir saw Agron walk away, but he stopped him by grabbing him by his hand and looked him straight in the eye. "If there is something that I don't feel when I am with you, it is fear, you always make me feel safe," he said, then he released his hand and began to undress.

Agron stared at his ex while he was getting undressed, he promised not to touch him, but he could not control his body's reaction when he saw his ex-boyfriend's chest. Agron looked at the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, then turned around because if he kept looking at Nasir, he wouldn't be able to hold back the urge to touch him. Agron then started unbuttoning his shirt and regretted drinking the way he did because when he drinks, he gets horny. He hasn't had sex in a long time, and his cock was eager for Nasir to touch it again.

"Turn around," Nasir said.

Agron did it and saw Nasir get close, so he finished taking off his shirt. His ex-lover ran his hand around his injured shoulder, and Agron winced in pain. "It hurts a little bit."

Nasir ran his fingers around Agron's shoulder. "Your body has changed; you now look well-formed. I like it."

"Really, babe?"

"Yes."

"You know a massage would do me good." His words didn't have a second intention; he agrees that it is too early for Nasir to forgive him.

Nasir smiled and then sighed. "Finish undressing and lie on the bed."

"That sounds exciting," Agron said enthusiastically. He doesn't care about the reasons that are the only important thing for him is that Nasir was going to touch his body again.

"It's just a massage."

"You don't have to look for an excuse to touch me," Agron said and winked at him.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"It's too late for that," Agron said, then he finished undressing and lay on the bed on his back." Feeling Nasir's hands massaging his body felt glorious. Nasir had placed himself on top of him, so his entire body reacted to that. ”Agron's put his hand on Nasir's waist and rocked him back so that his ass brushed his erection.

"You promised to behave."

"I will, but I think you clearly understand what is happening to me right now," Agron spoke, referring to Nasir's erection. "Lie down next to me before I lose my mind." When Nasir lay beside him, he hugged him tightly. "I did not expect a warm welcome from you after what I did. The thing is that when my brother told me about your situation, I didn't hesitate to come to see you and offer you my help."

"Agron."

"You were my lover, my best friend, the person I had the most confidence in this world, and that will never change. I love you, babe. I'm going to wait as long as it takes to have you again."

"Thank you, Agron." It was Nasir who tilted his head up and kissed Agron.

After that sweet and meaningful kiss, Agron had nothing to say; he closed his eyes and stayed still until he felt Nasir's breath calm. Yes, he would have like to have sex with Nasir, but his ex-lover is right, he can't come back and pretend that five years didn't happen. Agron regrets having waited so long to return, but his pride did allow it. He got a second chance, so now he will do everything possible to win Nasir back.


End file.
